A content provider may provide users with access to content, such as newsletters, photos, videos, promotions, and/or a variety of other content that may be relevant and/or interesting to such users. Because the content provider may be unaware of what types of content may be relevant to a particular user and/or how to deliver such content to the user (e.g., the content provider may be unaware of an email address of the user), the user may need to first make prior initial contact with the content provider before the content provider can inquire with the user as to whether the user desires to sign up for a content subscription to content from the content provider (e.g., sign up for running emails through a running website). Thus, the content provider must drive users to a landing webpage through which the users can sign up for access to content. For example, the user may be redirected from a news website to the running website such as in response to clicking a recommendation at the news website for the running website, and must fill out an email address and/or other personal information in order to sign up for the running emails. Unfortunately, transitioning the user away from a current experience (e.g., the user reading a news article from the news website) and requiring that the user spend time manually inputting personal information may be disruptive to the user experience, expose the user to privacy concerns of submitting personal information, and/or waste computing resources and network bandwidth in transitioning the user between user interfaces (e.g., transitioning from the news website to the running website, and then back to the news website to finish reading the news article).